ssb_clashfandomcom-20200215-history
Super Smash Bros. Clash
Super Smash Bros. Clash is a fan-made project being constructed by Magmortar75 that began full-throttle production on May 5, 2010. The project, which may or may not become an actual game at some point, is meant to be a successor to Super Smash Bros. Brawl. The project sites improved character balance, an expanded roster, more stages, a huge list of modes, and even more to show just what a potential SSB4 could be like. The game was canceled on April 19th, 2012 due to a lack of interest from the creator, Magmortar75, and various other factors that he discussed in detail on VG Mania. See the topic on that forum listed here. Basic Details Super Smash Bros. Clash is a project stated to be a fourth game in the increasingly popular Super Smash Bros. series of video games. It is a fighting game that functions quite a bit differently from other games in its genre. Instead of using health bars, the game uses a damage meter, which determines how far characters are sent back by with attacks, is used to keep track of the status of a battle. More details on the gameplay and how it has been changes can be found here. The game is a massive crossover between several Nintendo franchises, which can be old, new, famous, and obscure, much like the past three titles. Character Roster The game currently has a total of 60 characters, 31 of them you start with and 29 to unlock. The game features 22 characters new to the Super Smash Bros. series. Every character who was playable in Brawl is returning, plus the return of Mewtwo and Roy from Melee. Characters whose moveset box says "Up Next" is in gray means that character would have been next up on the development schedule. Characters who have "Soon" in red means they were due by the next Tier List release. This roster is final (although there was ''one exception to this). Alongside the above, there are two notoriously hard to obtain "secret" characters who need to meet very special conditions to ''fight, let alone be made playable. Secret A has been finished while Secret B is the final planned character to get a moveset. Trivia *The intial roster was slightly different. Namely, the old roster had Tom Nook and lacked The Dog, Ryu, Mega Man, Alucard, Kamek, Kyle Hyde, Mach Rider and Funky Kong. The second roster added those 8 in and removed Tom Nook. *The second major roster removed Alucard from the game and replaced him with Ocelot, which Magmortar stated was a purpose 'needed for various reasons'. *Only 4 newcomers are on the starting roster. Magmortar placed most of the newcomers in as unlockables so players would have to work for new experiences, as several of the newcomers to this game introduce mechanics completely alien to Smash Bros. prior to this game. External Links *Main VG Mania topic *Link to topic announcing cancellation Category:Video games Category:Super Smash Bros. universe Category:Super Smash Bros. Clash Category:Canceled video games